Frozen Love - DISCONTINUED
by PiperMcLean4Ever
Summary: Jack Frost finds himself landing in the Kingdom of Arendelle - where he meets Queen Elsa. Only given two choices, Jack has to choose between his friends, the Guardians, or his true love.
1. Chapter 1

**JACK P.O.V**

I watched the frost edge up, soon covering the whole entire lake. Laughing in delight, I slided through.

"Oi," Bunnymund scolded. "It's summer, mate. Not winter!" He crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

I smiled. "Come on! This is fun."

"Of course, that's all you ever think about," Bunnymund muttered.

"Always a pessimist," North laughed. He wobbled a little when he entered the ice, but managed not to fall.

"You know what this means?" Toothiana sang out. "It's-" Her voice trailed off. "What's that?"

Looking around, I didn't see anything. "What is it?"

North narrowed his eyes, taking out his two swords. "Everyone, circle!"

All of us huddled together, watching for any suspicious movement.

"What did you see?" I asked.

Toothiana shook her head, her wings flitting nervously. "I guess it's nothing. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me."

We all stared at her.

"C'mon, we all know you saw _something_," Bunnymund stated. "You looked worried."

"Trick of the light." Toothiana dropped to the ground. "Truthfully, this wasn't the first time I saw it. It was after Pitch was gone. It's like he left behind shadow or something."

"Impossible!" North snorted.

I gave Toothiana a nudge. "Hey, it's okay. We'll just-"

"No!" Bunnymund yelped.

We all turned to see Bunnymund yank out his boomerang. He was looking behind me.

I turned just in time to see black mist evolve around me.

"Jack!" Toothiana yelled.

I tried to speak, but my mind was dizzy. Clutching my staff, I randomly shot at the tornado around me. It shook faster, and then finally stopped, making me tumble out onto a random person.

"Ooph!" A voice said. "W-w-where did you come from?"

I stood up awkwardly, lending a hand. The person ignored it, getting up gracefully. Trying not to react, I stared into a pair of the most bluest eyes I've ever seen. It was a girl; wearing a green dress that was simple on most people but looked good on her. A pale blonde braid was tossed over her shoulder, and she looked...angry?

"Why did you knock into me?!"

"I-I-I..." Stumbling, I was speechless.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Grimacing, she picked up a basket that I finally noticed with carrots inside.

"Did you come back from your yard?" I asked her.

She smiled, like this amused her. "No. These are for a friend."

"Who likes carrots." I seemed pleased that I could make her smile. At least she has good humour. "Anyway, I came from a giant black tornado. You saw it, right?"

She frowned, shifting uneasily. "No. I just came walking when you bumped into me. What...what are you wearing?"

I glanced down at my clothes. "Uh...have you ever heard of casual? Are you going to a birthday party?"

She brightened. "No, but my sister Anna had her birthday eight days, seven hours, and fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay." We both stared at each other.

"Did you lose your shoes or something?" she asked.

I turned red. "This is what I usually wear."

"What if you step on something sharp?"

I shrugged. "Well, I usually mid-fly through air."

"You can fly?"

"Yep. And another thing." Clearing my throat, I added, "My name is Jack Frost."

"Oh, I'm Elsa." Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You arrived in the Kingdom of Arendelle. To make it more clarified, I am Queen Elsa."

Unsure if I should bow or be awed, she added, "You should visit my sister. She's probably with Kristoff and Sven."

"Great - can't wait to meet them," I said. Following, I could see a snowflake land right on my foot. Did I accidently use my powers? Shaking my head slightly, I could see Elsa giving a small smile. Maybe it was my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELSA P.O.V**

When we arrived to Anna, I waved. She smiled back. "Elsa! Who's with you?"

Glancing at Jack, I replied, "He's a friend. Well, I hope he's one."

Jack flickered his eyes at first to Anna, then to me. In fact, his gaze always seemed to transfix on me. Straightening, I stood taller. "This is Jack Frost. He bumped into me earlier."

Grinning, Jack added, "Literally."

Tossing him an annoyed look, I continued. "He claims he arrived in a big whirlpool-"

"-Tornado," Jack put in. "A big Black one. I was talking with North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandman - well, he can't talk but-"

"Jack needs to go home," I declared. "We're all going to help him."

He blinked. "Yeah. But couldn't I stay here for a while? It's pretty cool. I mean, you have a castle, right?"

Sighing, I gave a look at Anna.

"Yep," my sister replied. "Maybe Olaf can show you around. He's been bugging Kristoff all morning."

"Okay. Does he like snow and cold?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Definitely," I said, trying not to laugh. "You could say he was the type of _snow man_."

At that precise moment, Olaf came. "Hi guys! I heard you say my name. Who's this guy?"

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack said, staring at the cloud over Olaf's head. "You're a snowman. You can talk." Grinning at me, he winked. "Elsa was definitely not kidding about you."

"Did she talk about the awesome things about me?" Olaf quipped. "I can dance, sing, laugh, smile..."

"How come that cloud follows you around and has snow coming down?" Jack asked.

Olaf beamed. "So I won't melt! Elsa made it."

Before I could throttle him, I quickly say, "It's nothing. Really. I just do snow and freeze things and cause snow drifts..." Closing my eyes, I wished Jack didn't know. Before the people realised I was nice, and in-control, they were terrified of me.

"I can do the same thing," Jack said.

Snapping my eyes open, I pursed my lips. "You can?" This was not what I expected.

"Yeah. I use my staff. So how did you even get these powers?"

"Well, I was born with them," I explained.

"Wow! You two both have the same powers, kinda look the same - you two are made for each other!" Olaf said.

Jack and I turned red. Yes, I really did want to choke that snowman.


	3. Chapter 3

**OLAF P.O.V**

I smiled happily at Elsa and the Frost boy. What a perfect match!

I loved watching love happen. Especially when I helped.

"Anna and Kristoff are not my OTP anymore," I announced. "You and Jack are!"

Elsa shot me a glare.

"What?" I wondered. I was concerned for her. She might get wrinkles, and then Jack won't like her anymore.

"You're funny, Olaf," Jack chuckled.

"Thank you! And you look weird in those clothes. Maybe Elsa can get you something new."

"Right. Maybe Kristoff's..." Elsa murmured.

"Uh..." Anna paused. "Kristoff is way taller, and...more _muscle_, you know?"

Jack scoffed as if this offended him. "Hey, I have muscle!"

"Of course," Anna said soothingly.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at Jack. "I see your point. Maybe we can buy something. How do you feel about taking a bath?"

"Um, no offense, but I just met you," Jack replied.

"Oh no!" Elsa looked horrified. "I didn't mean that, I meant - " she shuddered. "Just come to my palace and get yourself cleaned. That's all I was suggesting."

"Right." Jack blinked. "Castle? Oh, right, you're the Queen. Queen...Elsa?"

"I prefer Elsa." Elsa ignored my very subtle winks. "So, Anna, can you go buy clothes?"

"Mm hm. Will you want me to buy some chocolate? Valentine's Day is coming up tomorrow."

"Ohh! Really? Toothiana loves that holiday!" Jack said excitedly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

Jack turned pink. "Uh...no, we're just friends."

Elsa studied him, and hopefully she was jealous!


End file.
